The disclosure relates to ferroelectric liquid crystal (FLC) material. More particularly, this disclosure involves approaches for generating FLC electro-optics with gray-scale resolution using FLC material that is: (i.) capable of electrostatic V-shape switching, (ii.) capable of optical latching, and (iii.) not requiring DC balance.